


Irresistible

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kisses in the hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi really, truly wants to hate the way he does this, but there’s this heat under his skin that won’t let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I hated this prompt and didn't know what to write so it took 80 years oops.   
> *Yamaguchi voice* gomeeeeen.

They’re alone in a hallway—or so they hope—after practice, sweaty and red in the face and their bodies are buzzing and ache in the same seconds. Iwaizumi wants approximately eight hundred bottles of water, but Oikawa smirks at him, eyes wild, in the same instant that Iwaizumi is about to push himself off of the wall he’s leaning on and go get the hell dressed. The quick inhale of breath can’t be helped, and neither can the arm that reaches out and tugs Oikawa closer to him by the collar. Iwaizumi gives in to that smirk every time, no matter the situation, and Oikawa _knows_.

“The hell do you want now?” Iwaizumi growls.

Oikawa presses his buttons in the nicest ways. Iwaizumi really, truly wants to hate the way he does this, but there’s this heat under his skin that won’t let him.

“ _Hajime_...” he purrs. Iwaizumi wants to punch him. “You know,”

He says nothing in response, and closes his eyes as he leans in to place the smallest, biting kisses up from the setter’s exposed collarbone to right below his ear, the tip of his tongue flicking out to ghost across his earlobe. Oikawa sighs this shaky sigh that lands a blow right to Iwaizumi’s stomach and he grins against Oikawa’s neck.

“Come home with me,” Oikawa suggests, and Iwaizumi scoffs derisively, as if there was something else he had planned for the evening.

 


End file.
